


Mirror

by ShimkoongChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannon compliant, Drabble, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama x Hinata - Freeform, M/M, Mirror Universe, One-Sided Attraction, Open Ending, Romance, Short, but they still exist, kageyama and hinata have mirrored personalities, not sure if that means what i want it to, ooc Kageyama, ooc hinata, so 2 kageyamas 2 hinatas, tsuki is kinda a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimkoongChrissy/pseuds/ShimkoongChrissy
Summary: Mirrored Kageyama is super crazy in love with Hinata.





	Mirror

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" Tsukishima grumbles pointing a finger at the bright eyed Kageyama, who is petting Karasuno's resident stray cat with a soft giggle.

"We aren't sure but there's two." Tanaka wrinkles his face in concern pointing out the dark void corner of the gym that houses a quiet, curled up Hinata that has his scowling face buried in his knees as he avoids the team's staring.

Kageyama and Hinata look between themselves Kageyama's eyes are locked on the content, mirror image of himself with horror etched onto his face while Hinata looks positively petrified.

The orange haired boy wrings his hands, trying to come up with an answer when the raven haired boy jumps up, leaving the stray to meow softly as he bounds up to Hinata and pulls him into a warm, tight hug.

"My beautiful, sweet Hinata. You look as wonderful as ever, sorry I couldn't race you today I was a bit late." He pouts, his expression begging forgiveness as he holds the redheads waist.

The team make their respected sounds of astonishment but they're all drowned out by Kageyama's disgust when his counterpart nuzzles his face into the blushing boys neck.

"Oh my God." Hinata whispers looking around the gym for assistant but nobody is sure what to do until the moody redhead in the corner finally bothers speaking.

"Sorry about him. He gets really gross like this every morning. He won't settle down until you spike his toss." He speaks in a quiet unamused voice, melancholy and reminiscent of Hinata's dear friend Kenma. The onlookers have varied reactions and nobody is sure what to say but Hinata seems the most vocal about the clarification and takes the snuggling boy's hand.

"Toss for me then Kageyama, I'll spike every one of your tosses like WAM!" He is grinning brightly and it makes the tall boy cheer, racing with Hinata to the net while the brooding Kageyama scowls at the setter.

"What are we gonna do with two Kageyamas AND two Hinatas, not to mentioned their flipped personalities. Tanaka practically shrieks, pointing at the intruders with malice while Kageyama sizes up the spiker.

"You spike the same?" He narrows his eyes expectantly, getting nothing more than a shrug as answer and he leads him off to start practice without his captain able to so much as direct the volleyball idiots.

"Did they swap personalities?" Yamaguchi wonders wide eyed, watching the pairs from beside his childhood friend, but the blonde shakes his head.

"I think their personalities were mirrored, not swapped." He sneers thoughtfully. "Look at the new Hinata, he isn't copying Kageyama's usual behavior. He's opposing Hinata." He points as the two red heads have completely mismatched expressions. The set of Kageyama's appear similar as they set for the next spike but when both Hinata's manage to land it on the other side of the net the first, more solemn Hinata only stares at the dribbling ball while the second cheers animatedly, commending the happy Kageyama before he is tackled to the ground and pulled into a feverish kiss.

Again the gym goes silent.

"He does that too." The quiet boy says, staring at the setter he practiced with and backing away nervously. Suddenly wary of this unfamiliar Kageyama.

"I'M NOT GONNA TOUCH YOU, FUCKING GROSS DUMB ASS!" Kageyama shouts with malice at the concerned boy's expression as his double forces Hinata's arms up over his head and kisses him even more passionately but nobody seems to notice the smaller's lack of struggle.

"So Kageyama's opposite is in love with Hinata?" Sugawara mumbles wide eyed, concerned as he watches the couple sprawled on the floor.

"I love him more than anything!" He replies joyously after hearing the theory, staring down at the breathless flushed face of his spiker.

"That would make since given how much Kageyama hates his rival doesn't it." Tsukishima hums but then turns to Hinata's counterpart. "But you." He cocks an eyebrow, getting no response before he turns to look at the small boy on the floor who is staring up at the boy who just voiced his affections with hearts in his eyes and a small 'ah' escapes his lips with a chuckle.

"You aren't thinking-" Daichi grumbles and the blonde hums.

"Isn't it obvious." He shrugs, "This Hinata isn't in love with Kageyama because the real Hinata already is." Nobody reacts for a long moment.

"COME BACK" The other Kageyama screams, chasing after the accused boy as fast as his legs could carry him while everyone else stands too still.

"What do you think King, grossed out?" He laughs watching the setter stomp out behind the noisy version of himself.

He didn't have to go far, the other Kageyama has Hinata pushed up against the side of the gym, his arms wrapped tightly around the boy, speaking soft comforting words.

"I'm in love with you too, aren't I good enough?" He speaks into the shaking boys eye as the smaller clings to him.

"You're really cute, and nice and just as cool as him but-" He shakes his head in refusal. "It's not the same. Just like I'm not the same." Kageyama thinks he hears him crying but he isn't sure until he pulls the other boy off of him.

"This one-" He pauses glancing between them both "is probably meant for me." He finishes, taking the red head's hand in his as his opposite stares on open mouthed.

"Kageyama" Hinata whispers, staring up at the raven in awe and squeezing his hand back slightly.

"Hinata" The foreign Kageyama interrupts in a soft concerned voice, he stares down at the red head who blinks up at him. "I feel like I love you less." He says with a coy telling smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 30 minutes so please forgive mistakes and unexplained points. i figure the mirrored kagehina will disappear on their own just like they appeared. ill try too answer any questions you have in the comments haha
> 
> why did i feel so much like it would fit kuroken. i wanted a cuddly kenma and bruding kuroo but i realized it wouldn't really be the same so sadly not this time. 
> 
> I felt it would be weird if Kags just suddenly fell in love so this was my compromise to one sided love
> 
> hope you liked it!


End file.
